


Pêche

by ILoveYou_IKnow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Cueillir des fruits, Je suis mauvais à étiquette, M/M, Mignonne, Tellement marié
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveYou_IKnow/pseuds/ILoveYou_IKnow
Summary: Castiel et Dean aller cueillir des fruits.





	Pêche

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural n'est pas à moi, ni aucun des personnages. 
> 
> Regarde mon Tumblr ici (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iloveyouiknowblog) si vous aimez ce!

"Dean! Regardez toutes les abeilles!" Castiel a crié joyeusement, courir autour du champ ouvert. "Ouais, Cas, je les vois," Dean dit, roulant ses yeux et croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, cachant un sourire au sentimentalité. Castiel courut un peu plus longtemps avant de tomber sur le sol. Il est resté là quelques minutes, avant de se relever pour obtenir une poire de l'arbre à proximité.  
Il mordit dans la chair juteuse, le liquide coulant dans sa paume et sur son bras. Il a offert le fruit à Dean, et a reçu un regard furieux en réponse. "Je ne mange pas de nourriture de lapin, Cas,"  
Il a donné à Dean ses meilleurs yeux de chiot et Dean finalement cédé, pris une grosse bouchée du fruit tendre avant de lécher la paume et l'avant-bras de Cas. "Dean, arrête!" s'écria Castiel en rigolant. Dean sourit à Castiel, atteignant les arbres à proximité pour ramasser les raisins et les cerises qui y poussaient pour les mettre dans le panier qu'il avait ramassé. "Je t'aime, Cas," Dean dit, donner un bisou à son ange. "Je t'aime aussi," Cas dit.


End file.
